The Tesseract Girl (WWYFF)
by Kingdomblades101
Summary: You receive a dream from your grandfather. He tells you to wear a mysterious necklace that you own. That afternoon, a strange event happens where you work and it grabs shields attention. You are on the Hellicarrier, But you must choose one Avenger to look after you.


**Hi! My name is Kingdomblades! Nice to meet you! I'm just an ordinary FanFiction writer who loves the Avengers. And I know you do as well! (You wouldn't be reading/playing this if you didn't, right?) So! Here is what I, the author, have to say about this WWYFF.**  
**I can NOT draw for the life of me! So I decided to write this instead!**  
**Here is how it's going to work. Read the prologue first! It is very important that you do so!**  
**After that, pick your Avenger. You can pick your favorite, or you can play all of them!**  
**I noticed that a lot of girls like Loki, so he's a choice too! **  
**While you're playing, you can circle the letter of your choice (I recommend that you circle the answer that best fits you). Each Character has two endings! So there will be two choices to choose from!**  
**And that's it! Good luck and most importantly… HAVE FUN! ^_~ **

**Prologue**

"_" Some voice was calling your name. You didn't recognize it.  
"Who are you?" You asked the voice.  
"I am Peter Fabergé, Your great Grandfather from seven generations ago."  
"O-kay?"  
"I want you to wear my secret creation, the blue stone"  
You were about you ask why, when, all of a sudden-  
**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**  
You cracked your eyes open, the morning sun hurting your eyes. You had to get up for work.  
"Just a dream" you whispered to yourself.  
You rose out of bed and got ready for work at the AMC Movie Theater. After you got ready, you looked at the jewelry box your parents gave you. You looked inside it and took out a blue pendant. You looked at it closely, it was very shimmery.  
This must be what Gramps meant… You thought to yourself.  
Just one day wouldn't hurt. You put on the family heirloom and left your apartment for work  
"_!" You heard your name called. You turn around and your best friend since High School was running toward you.  
"Meeka!" You said as you gave your friend a hug.  
"How's it going?" she asked.  
"Well," was the answer you gave Meeka.  
"Aww! What's wrong?"  
"Nothing… I just had a strange dream, that's all."  
"Oh yeah, I hate those too- Hey! Is that necklace new?" Meeka exclaimed as she pointed to your family heirloom.  
"Eh… No,"  
"You just never wore it?" She asked.  
You simply nodded.  
Before she could ask more questions about the necklace, you had already reached the AMC Theater. Meeka worked for a fashion company and was about three miles away from here.  
"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm going to be late for work! See ya!" Meeka yelled and she ran off and caught the bus.  
You sighed. You loved Meeka dearly, however, she can be… well… a nosy person.  
You entered the Theater and immediately went to work on your regular duties.  
You stood behind the concession stand, you cleaned the empty auditorium, and worked at the box office out front.  
It was about early afternoon when you were behind the concession stand again and in came an odd looking man with an eye patch. He looked suspicious enough. But before you could go over to him and question him, all of a sudden-  
"GET DOWN! THIS IS A ROBBERY!" There were screams everywhere but odd enough the man with the eye patch didn't say that, he looked alert to the threat.  
You turned your head to find a brown head, boy, in his early twenties. He had the obvious look that he was mentally ill with a GUN?!  
His eyes immediately went to you and your necklace.  
(Oh No! I shouldn't have worn this after all!) You thought.  
He pointed the gun at you and walked closer to you. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see the eye patch man getting his gun out but the ill boy took no notice.  
"Necklace… Give it to me!" He was insane! It was obvious that he was insane. You could tell in his voice and facial expression.  
When he noticed that you weren't going to give it to him, he laid his hands on you trying to get the necklace off of you himself.  
"Stop! Let go! Let GO!" You screamed and you grabbed the man's arm, He quickly took his hands off of you.  
The area that you touched him had… Crystallized! It was glowing blue and it was spreading.  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he cried.  
You had tears in your eyes in fear, he used his other hand to fire at you but the blue had consumed his entire body and he froze for a minute.  
And then, he shattered to dust! You used your arms to protect yourself from the flying crystals. A few cutting your arms.  
Everyone at the scene couldn't believe their eyes.  
"You… killed him!" a woman screamed.  
"You MURDERER!"  
"He was just ill! You didn't have to kill him!" Everyone was calling you murderer and other mean names.  
You cried and ran out of the Theater, scared to death, and confused about what had occurred.  
You were in your apartment building, shaking and crying still, watching the news coverage of what you did today. It was obviously recorded by an iPhone.  
You sniffed and there was a knock on your door.  
"Open up, this is the police!" This was it. They were going to put you in jail.  
You obliged, ready to go to jail for what you did, although, you had no idea how it happened.  
The man with the eye patch was on the other side of the door. You gasped and you were somehow hit in the head and you blacked out.  
"_..._!_! Wake up this instant!" a man yelled.  
You fluttered your eyes open and the eye patch man was sitting on a chair looking at you. You were alert!  
"You! Who are you? What do you want?!"  
"I am Nick Fury of SHIELD,"  
"SHIELD?"  
"Yes, _, and what I want is your necklace,"  
You've heard of SHIELD. Why would they want your grandfather's creation?  
"How do you know my name?"  
"We did a full background check before we came and got you."  
"You, WHAT?!"  
"Calm down! Now about that necklace-"  
"There is absolutely NO WAY I am going to give you my Grandfather's necklace!"  
"Your Grandfather's necklace holds a lot of energy, enough to wipe out the planet. Now that your necklace awakened, a lot of creatures of all kinds will be after you to get it from you"  
"But you just said you want the necklace!"  
"Unfortunately, we cannot take it off. It's stuck on you and won't leave your person."  
"What?" You tried to pull the necklace off of you but it wouldn't budge.  
"So what now then?"  
"Have you heard of the Avengers?"  
"Of course I have!"  
"One of them will watch over you until we can get that necklace off of you and no one will try to hurt you."  
Fury got up and told you to follow him.  
You did so and you realized you were on some sort of aircraft.  
You were led to a place where a bunch of people were working on computers and you were asked to sit down at the table. You waited a few moments then All of the Avengers came in to sit, including a man you don't know at all. He looked familiar but you couldn't put your finger on where you've seen him.  
"Hello!" Tony Stark said with a smirk on his face.  
"H-Hello?"  
"Stark! Don't scare the poor girl!"  
"How am I scary? You're the one wearing a spangly outfit! That's a turn OFF" Tony argued with Captain America.  
"_ is here because of the incident at the AMC movie theater; as you all already know. She will choose one of you and whoever she chooses, you MUST watch over her and protect her at all cost! Understood?" said Fury.  
"I don't understand why I'M here! I don't do humans!"  
"Loki, Hush!" Said Thor.  
"Loki? Hey! Aren't you the one who tried to take over the world?"  
"Yeah, and I ALMOST succeeded!"  
"Enough! _, You'll have to choose now."

WHO WILL YOU PICK?  
Captain America  
Iron Man  
Black Widow  
Hawkeye  
Hulk  
Thor  
Loki


End file.
